


A Phoenix and a Triclops

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Luffy who ate the Devil Fruit of Marco the Phoenix. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	A Phoenix and a Triclops

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[PT]**

**A Phoenix and a Triclops**

**[PT]**

In the New World area of the Grand Line, a young man wearing a straw hat and sprouting wings of blue flame from his back flew over the sea carrying a Three-eyed brunette. It wasn't exactly easy for the Straw Hat Pirate to get into Totto Land and get out with Big Mom's thirty-fifth daughter, but hopefully, the somewhat kidnap would be worthwhile in the long run, even if the lady in question wasn't in the most cooperative mood at the time.

"Take me back home right now, you idiot!" Charlotte Pudding screamed in anger at her capturer.

Monkey D. Luffy, who held onto her tight, was quick to retort back. "If I take you back to Cacao Island, your mom's forces will kill me. If I leave you on a safe island nearby, it would be a waste on my part and it remains to be seen if Big Mom will even find you. And if you try to fight me while I'm flying, we'll probably fall into our watery graves. Think it over, Pudding."

Pudding's groan was a sign to Luffy that she didn't like her options. "Why did you even kidnap me in the first place?" She eventually asked.

Luffy merely shrugged. "I heard rumors that one of Big Mom's ex-husbands belonged to the Three-Eye Tribe and that they can potentially read Poneglyphs, so I popped over to see if any kids they had would like to join my crew."

Pudding scoffed annoyed. "Of course. Another moron wants to use my abilities for their own use."

Luffy frowned. "I know it sounds a bit lazy, but that doesn't mean I'd recruit you for the sake of using you as a translator and cook. Even if it was just a mask at the Café, I really do like you, Pudding."

"Don't bother lying to me!" Snapped Pudding. "You obviously think I'm a hideous monster just like everyone else knows me as! My own Mother isn't any different in the end!"

Luffy flew in silence for a time before he then turned his hold on Pudding into a gentle hug which surprised her. "I don't think you're ugly, Pudding. If you're worried about the third eye, let me just say that I think it adds an exotic flavor to your good looks."

Pudding gasped and started to sob uncontrollably at the first compliment anyone ever gave to her about her third eye. Eventually, Luffy arrived at a small island to rest his strengths a bit where he also checked up on Pudding as well.

"You okay?" He asked in concern, considering she turned quiet after she stopped crying.

Pudding's response was a hard punch to the face.

"Ow!" Luffy exclaimed in pain.

Pudding then grabbed him by the neck with a threatening face. "Now listen here, you little crapper! Don't you ever play with my feelings again! If you do, then I'll rip your manhood clear off between your legs and force you to eat it!"

Luffy couldn't help but panic at the thought of that, but then relaxed when Pudding unexpectedly kissed him on the lips.

"But thanks for being kind to me, darling." She breathed out.

Luffy laughed good naturedly as they hugged. "Anytime, Pudding."

**[PT]**

**This is the Luffy/Pudding one-shot ZKARYX on FFN requested just before I made some changes to my Pat-reon awards thing. For the sake of argument, this one is for free, but from now on, if you want to request a one-shot or short story from me, it will cost $5 to $10. Nothing personal, everyone, I just want to make some good cash. Can't rely on my parents, social security, or whatever forever, you know.**

**You know, before Pudding was confirmed to be the same Three-eyed girl from the Fishman Island Arc, I actually thought of pairing her up with Luffy instead of Sanji. However, I eventually came to the conclusion that Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, Smoker, Sabo, and Ace deserve some romance in their lives as well, which is why I started thinking of putting with Pudding, Milky, Kaya, Tashigi, Hina, Koala, and Whitey Bay in that order. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean that I don't think a relationship between Luffy and Pudding would work. After all, Pudding is a pastry chef with a unique appearance and troubled past, which would appeal her to Luffy's senses of adventure and compassion, just as his compassion would appeal to her in place of Sanji's, but that's an AU of its own.**

**Anyway, just tell me how it was in the review section.**


End file.
